


Days In The Life

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little green moster feels, One-Shot, day in the life, excited Magnum, partners on a case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Random days in-the-life stories of our favorite PI duo!One: Higgy is tired of waiting for the bad guy to leave.Two: All About That BeerThree: Favor + ChocolateFour: Ice creamFive: Laundry day (Because where does Thomas do his laundry if not at the guest house?)Six: Tampons
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 47
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful Higgins  
In order to expedite things, Higgins decides to seduce the bad guy. Magnum tries to be amused, but can’t quite manage it. One-shot. Day in the life.  
Disclaimer: I know nothing about baseball. I google stuff for about one minute to get some stuff that sounded baseball-y in there.

“It looks like we’re gonna be here a while,” Magnum said sadly as they watched the creep they were following order another beer.

“Really, Magnum? Is watching this baseball game _that_ important?” Higgins asked, running the finger around the still full non-alcoholic drink she’d ordered. He knew she’d ordered it because she didn’t like it and thus would be less likely to drink it. But since it was non-alcoholic and he was driving, this made no sense to Magnum. Then again, most things she did, didn’t really make sense to him. It was part of her…charm? he supposed.

“Yes,” he said. “What kind of bar doesn’t have a TV when the playoffs are happening? It’s like a crime. It’s Rays vs Giants, with Longoria playing against. I bet it’s going to be as good as Cubs vs. Indians back in ‘16.”

“You do know I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she quipped, her British coming on extra strong.

“It’s going to be an amazing game,” he pouted.

“Then go home, I got this,” she said. 

She had offered before they came, but he’d insisted on coming. Because it was his job. They were partners. And he didn’t want her following some creep who liked to stalk and blackmail pretty blondes on her own. Even though she was clearly capable of handling the loser. And before arriving in this place Magnum thought there was no way they’d end up somewhere with no radio or TV to watch the game.

“No,” he said. Because even without the TV, the whole not wanting to leave her was still true.

She sighed and they both focused back on the guy. They’d been hired Clara, a cute blonde college girl, whose apartment Mr. Creep broke into after she refused to go out with him. He’d stolen her hard drive which unfortunately had some rather compromising pictures of Clara on it and was using it to blackmail her into spending time with him.

So rather than shooting the guy (like Juliet had suggested and Magnum had thought sounded like a great plan) they were following him, hoping he’d lead them back to his apartment where he hopefully was keeping the hard drive. Guy had been savvy enough not to send the blackmail email from his own place or computer and had no registered address and he kept turning his phone off when he wasn’t using it. 

So it was boots on the ground. Good old fashioned PI work.

“I can’t take you sighing,” she said, standing up. “I’ll get him out of here.”

“Higgy,” he warned. “As much as I want to kick this guy’s ass-”

“Relax, Magnum. There are a lot easier ways to get a man to leave a bar than to start a fight with him,” she said, one eyebrow raised.

“Like what?” he asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. “Like get a bit chummy with him,” she whispered.

“What? Flirt? You’re going to flirt?” He grinned at the thought of Higgy flirting. He just couldn’t see it. “You?”

“Magnum, the man is a right bastard who likes blondes, I don’t imagine I’ll have a problem,” she snapped, grabbing her phone and leaving him to head over to the bar.

Higgy flirting! 

This was going to be fantastic!

* * *

It was not fantastic.

Because apparently – probably in British spy-school – Higgins had learned how to flirt. 

Like expert level flirt. 

And she was pulling out all the stops for Mr. Creepy Blackmailer, occasionally throwing a glance back at Magnum. Taunting him with how ridiculously good she was at drawing not just Mr. Creepy, but the other guy at the bar as well as the bartender to her. They were all falling over themselves to get her attention as she smiled and talked in a still British but somehow different accent than her normal one. 

He should have just gone over and punched Mr. Creepy.

Magnum pondered if maybe he still should. That’d be just what he deserved. 

Mr. Creepy put his hand on Higgins back. She didn’t as much stiffen or shift. Instead, she smiled at the dude. 

_That’s it._ He was gonna shoot the guy. That was what they should have done from the start. It had been both of their first plan of action.

As if she could sense was he was thinking she turned slightly and locked eyes with his. The message was clear:`_I got this’_. But that wasn’t what he wanted them to be saying. He wanted her to want him to come over there and save her. Which was stupid. This was a trick to get the guy out of there. If he did anything but sit there and sip his beer he’d mess things up. 

Gritting his teeth he did, watching her smile at the guy. It wasn’t a real smile Higgins smile, but the guy didn’t know that. She put her hand on the guy’s thigh. Leaned in and whispered something to him. Then she stood and walked out. The guy was about two seconds behind her but had to stop to pay. He high fived the guy next to him on the way out. Magnum wanted to punch that guy too.

_You’re not getting in this asshole’s car, are you? _He texted her. Never having applied this ‘tactic’ to get a bad guy before, he wasn’t sure how it worked. 

When she didn’t write back straight away he dropped a ten on the table and hurried out after Mr. Creepy.

Just in time for; “You broke my nose bitch!”

“It looks better that way,” Higgins said to Mr. Creepy, rubbing her hand and turning to walk off in the direction of the Ferrari. She was still in character he guessed because she ignored him and then passed the Ferrari, stopping by a grey Toyota and started fake-looking for her keys.

“Fuck,” Mr. Creepy said, glancing after Higgins but noticing Magnum. Still cursing, he got in his car and sped off.

Smart guy. Magnum wondered if it was Higgin’s right hook or his own scowling face that had scared the guy off. Both?

“Hurry up, or we’ll lose him,” she said as they met up by the Ferrari ten seconds later.

“You call that flirting? You broke the guy’s nose!” he said happily as they got in.

“He bloody well deserved it,” she said as he sped out of the parking lot.

“True,” he said, his only regret that he hadn’t gotten to go at the guy. “And I doubt he’s heading anywhere but home. ”

“Or hospital,” she added. 

They both grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea for more but right now it's just a cute, day-in-the-life kind of story!


	2. All About That Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot. Very short.  
Magnum is very excited about their latest case. Juliet is more concerned with clothes, coffee and computers.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a sort of day in the life series, probably each chapter will be a different one-shot!

All About That Beer

“Higgy? You awake,” Magnum’s voice called from outside her bedroom door. Apollo and Zeus growled.

“Yes,” she replied as she quickly grabbed for the shorts she’d laid out the day before. “Easy lads.”

Picking out her clothes the day before and making sure they were all in order was a habit that had been instilled in her at boarding school and to this day she couldn’t go to sleep without doing it. 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“No,” she said, working the zipper with more difficultly than normally. 

“I have seen you in a bikini you know,” he told her as if this should make letting him into her bedroom perfectly natural. Maybe it did in Magnum’s world. “You are wearing underwear, aren’t you?”

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the top from the chair and slipped it on quickly as she walked across the room. The lads stood, ready to back her up, to chase away the intruder…

“Now,” she said as she flung the door open. “What is so important that you’re up before the bleeding sun, knocking on my door?”

“We have a case!” he told her grinning. “Here is your coffee.”

He handed her a mug balanced on top of her laptop. She tried not to wince at the tragedy waiting to happen. There was a reason she didn’t drink anything around her very expensive computers.

“That is not an explanation,” she said, taking the coffee with one hand and then the computer with the other. “It’s barely half-past six. You normally don’t get up until at least nine.”

“I actually haven’t been to bed yet, but nevermind,” he said, practically bouncing down the hall. Zeus gave her a look, offering to give chase. But she shook her head at him and he doggie shrugged. “Ask me about the case!”

Following she took a sip of coffee, but said nothing.

That didn’t matter to Magnum though. Once she caught up with him at the foot of the stairs he turned around and explained.

“We’ve been hired to find a beer bottle.” His eye got all lit up the way they did when he was beyond thrilled about something. Secretly she loved that look, especially when it was one of their combined ideas, that was the cause. Only he’d clearly lost his marbles if he thought they were taking a case involving missing glassware.

“A beer bottle? You gotta be joking.”

“Not just any beer bottle,” he said, grinning. “A first edition Edurst beer bottle from the 1950s.”

“Edurst? Never heard of it,” she said, itching to look up this unknown fact. 

“It’s some fancy German brand. And guess what it’s valued at?” he said, practically vibrating with excitement. She didn’t have to wait or prompt him with a guess. “25,000$! Can you believe it.” 

"Now I see why you’re so full of beans this morning," she said, not able to hide a smile of her own. “You’re going on a treasure hunt for the most expensive beer in Hawaii.”

“No me. We!” he said, taking the cup out of her hand, stashing it on a conveniently located side table. Without a coster, of course. “Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full of beans - energetic, lively, or enthusiastic.  
Edurst is not a beer or anything, just a made up word.


	3. A Favor of the Personal Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Magnum tries to bribe Higgy with Valentine's day chocolates for a personal favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was so busy on actual V-day to write anything, I did this today... because...
> 
> I'm aware there is a bit of a problem with this story-line because Magnum did not go to high school in Hawaii and most people have 10 and 15-year reunions before 20-year ones but whatever...

“Hey Higgy,” Magnum said, hands behind his back as he walked into her office. “I got you something!”

“What?” she asked warily.

“Happy valentine’s day,” he said, putting a box of heart-shaped chocolates on her desk. There was a 30% discount sticker on the front of it.

She raised an eyebrow and didn’t touch the box. “You do realize Valentine’s day, which by the way is the most ridiculous holiday ever invented, was on Friday? And today is Monday?”

“I need a favor,” he said with a sigh, reaching for the box and opening it.

“Magnum I’m sure you remember, one of the benefits of me being your partner is that you no longer need to attempt to bribe me with various things I don’t want, to get my help,” she said as he popped one of  _ her  _ chocolates in his mouth.

“This isn’t a work favor.” He held the box out for her. “They’re good. The very lovely sales lady gave me some free samples.”

“I’m sure she did,” Juliet said dryly ignoring the box of chocolates. “What is it then?”

“Mmm?”

“The favor Magnum?” she reminded him. 

“Oh right, that.” He put the box down. “I need you to be my wife.”

“Why?” she asked, wondering why he’d need that, if not for a case.

“I just got the invite to my 20th high school reunion,” he pouted.

“Yes?”

“And I RSVP:ed yes, but then I saw Garret McLaggen is going to be there.”

“And?”

“McLaggen was my high school nemesis.”

“I see,” she said even though she didn’t.

“We might have made a bet on who would marry the hottest girl.” He had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I hardly think this McLaggen remembers-”

“Oh he does,” Magnum assured her. “Please Higgy! The loser has to buy the winner a pair of tickets to the next Tigers game.”

“You do realize this whole thing is highly offensive,” she said primly even though she felt a tiny twinge at amusement as his clear despair at the prospect of buy someone else Tigers tickets. 

“I agree,” he said with a nod. “So what you say, be my wife for one night? We had a pretty good time last time I took you out, right?”

“You mean the time I stole classified intel from a hotel or the time you took me to dinner and we ended up in a car wreck?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Either? Both?”

“You’re impossible Magnum.”

“Is that a yes?”

She rolled her eyes but smiled and got up. ”Fine.” 

“Thank you!”

“You’ll owe me more than chocolate,” she said. 

He nodded. “Anything!”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” she promised as she extracted the box from his hands. “I, unlike some people, use my favours carefully.”


	4. Shaved Ice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been trying to write chapter 2 for 'Ahoy Sailor' for like two days and it's not really happening. Instead, I present you with this mini tidbit of Miggy just bantering for the fun of it!
> 
> SPOILERS: I accidentally got into the spoiler jar and watched a sneak peek for 3x04. I have two thoughts...  
1) Okay, Freudian slip, sending that text to Magnum?!? I love and hate it at the same time.  
2) I predict that at the end, Higgy will turn down doing something with Ethan to go help Magnum with a case. That's the only way I'll be happy with this.
> 
> 3) I just pondered writing a 'hurricane is about to hit' fic the other week and then we get the 3x05 summary! I seriously have a mind link with someone on the production team!!!

## Four

“You don’t like ice cream?” Thomas Magnum said as he parked the car, disbelief clear on his face. “Of all the weird stuff about you, that is the weirdest so far.”

“You don’t like frosting,“ Juliet said back as she unclipped her seat belt. “Who is the strange one, really?”

“But Higgy, it’s ice cream! How can you not like ice cream?” he asked as they got out and walked into the diner.

”I simply find American ice cream to be too artificial tasting,” she said, trying not to grin at his distressed expression.

“So it’s _ American _ice cream you don’t like? And British ice cream is what? More authentic?” he asked, like getting to the bottom of this _ problem _was as important as solving world hunger.

“British ice cream? Honestly, Magnum, have you ever heard of British ice cream?” she raised an eyebrow at him as he waved to the guy behind the counter. Possibly someone he knew from a case. Or just from being Magnum.

“No.”

“For good reason. British ice cream is just as bad as American.” 

“So then you don’t like ice cream,” he insisted.

“I don’t mind gelato or some french ice creams,” she clarified. “Made with actual vanilla and flavourings.”

“Mmm,” he said slowly as their take out was handed over. “What about shaved ice?”

“Shaved ice?” 

Magnum started at her for a few seconds. “Don’t tell me you’ve lived in Hawaii for four years and never had shaved ice?”


	5. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I got it stashed in the laundry room in the guest house. Thomas never goes in there anyway.”_
> 
> Then pray-tell, where does he do his laundry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been enjoying writing little snippets for the past few days. I've also kind of got this sort of dark teenage Higgy/ AU fic I'm toying with, but I also want to finish my WIPs...

**Laundry Day**

“That’s not where that goes,” she told him, watching from the doorway.

He knew that was not where it went. He just loved the fact that it annoyed her to no end when he came in with his laundry and messed it up.

Especially with her spending so much time with Ethan, he’d been finding himself _needing _to do laundry a whole lot often than normal. Just to make sure he got his weekly ‘hours of annoying Higgy’ in.

“It’s not?” he asked, holding the scoop of environmentally friendly fabric softener over the detergent slot. 

“No,” she said slowly, walking into the room. “That’s not washing liquid. It’s fabric softener. And as I’ve told you a million times, it goes in the middle compartment.”

“Oh _ yeah_,” he said as if it was suddenly all coming back to him.

Still, she, much to his delight, came closer and put her hand over his and directed it to the right box. “See?”

She looked up at him and seemed to realize she was in fact merely inches away from him, clearing her throat and stepped back. “Right.”

“Thanks.”

Nodding she put her best annoyed-Higgy face on. “I don’t see why you keep coming here to do laundry anyway? Is there something wrong with the guest house’s laundry room? Or are you just here to mooch washing powder?”

He really liked the way she said _washing powder_. He’d never admit it but when she sounded extra British sometimes it just...well, it did something to him. He wasn’t entirely sure what. Or why. 

“It’s not my fault the laundry room in the guest house doesn't have any detergent!” he argued. “Or fabric softener.” He waved the scoop around a little.

“Have you ever considered _buying _some?” she said.

“No, why would I do that?” He grinned at her. “I can just come here and use yours.”

“You’re impossible,” she said, sounding exasperated and somehow pleased at the same time.

”Now...” He kept on smiling as he turned back to the machine. “Which button do I press? Insensitive? No, I don’t want my clothes to be treated insensitively. Sensitive? Maybe-”

“Coloured!” she said from the doorway. “Unless you’re washing whites? No. I saw you put one of your Hawaiian shirts in there.” 

“What if I’m washing both at the same time?”

“Magnum? Did you put whites and colors in together!” she sounded like she might order him beheaded if he said _yes_.

So just to mess with her he said, “Maybe?” 

But he hadn’t.

He knew how to do laundry. His mother had taught him when he was ten and he’d always helped her do it after that. And the most crucial rule of laundry was: Never Mix Whites and Colors! (Unless you wanted to go to school wearing pink t-shirts for the rest of the school year…)

“Well, double-check,” she ordered and began to turn away. Then stopped. “Since it’s almost six assuming you expect me to feed you while you wait for this?”

“I’d never assumed anything like it.” Though he was hoping. Even if her cooking was usually hit or miss, the company was always good.

“I’m making Caesar salad,” she told him with a sigh before abandoning him to his laundry. “I suppose I could make you some too.”

“With extra bacon?” he called after her.

“There is no bacon in Caesar salad,” she called, not turning around.

_(Weirdly enough though, when they sat down to eat, his salads had a big pile of bacon on top of it.)_


	6. Tampons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a bunch of school stuff, and my muse has decided I need to write a fantasy trilogy (what is this magic...? Me, actually writing something original for once, I thought I’d lost the ability...okay so what if my two main characters might be a slightly emotionally disconnected blonde princess and the other a hunky warrior with a heart of gold, but that means nothing! nothing!) so plotting that is mostly where my creative juices have been spent the past week, then PMS (which inspired this) and work made me super annoyed and exhausted. 
> 
> Anyways, this came out of it, hope you like it because it’s (maybe) the last thing for a few weeks because my eye surgery is coming up (finally, they rescheduled me twice!)

**Tampons**

Magnum was feeling chipper as he put beer and his favorite snacks into his shopping basket. He and Higgy had done well on their last case; a young but successful tech guy who wanted them to find a corporate spy he suspected had infiltrated his office. They had and gotten a big pile of cash (Magnum had even paid off half his tab with TC and Rick and still had had enough to fill up the Ferrari. And for snacks and beer!)

To make his Saturday even better, Juliet wasn’t going out with Ethan tonight. So he probably should call and ask if she wanted something special since he’d probably end up spending the night hanging out at the main house…

“What is it?” she snapped. 

“Is that any way to answer your phone? What if I was a client?” he said as he looked at the diverse selection of popcorn seasoning the shop was offering.

“It’s called caller-ID Magnum,” she said, but he could hear she was smiling.

“Of course, hey do you think Eggnog Brandy sounds like a good popcorn flavor?” he asked because he knew she was actually- even if she’d never admit it- a big popcorn fan. 

“No.” 

“No?”

She hesitated. “Do they have the Maple-Bacon one?”

He scanned the shelf and then found it. “Yup.” He put the container of flavoring in his basket. “You need anything else? They got those sourdough crackers you like here.”

“I’m fine… I...yeah, no. I’m fine.”

He raised his eyebrows. Because that was not a normal, '_I’m fine, no I don't need anything'_ from Higgy. Clearly, she was missing something.

“What do you need?” He tried again.

“Nothing,” she insisted, but she was just a little too forceful about it.

“Come on Higgy, what?”

She said nothing and he thought about it. 

Did some deducing. She had declined to go swimming with him this morning. Had she been maybe a little bit extra snippy with him? Hard to tell, because her general mood was kind of snarky. Plus, jeans for the past two days and no Saturday date with Ethan… that could only mean one thing.

“I’m not buying you tampons,” he said because a guy had to draw the line somewhere.

“I didn’t ask you to!” she said.

“You totally just did!”

“I did not! I didn’t say a word!”

“But your silence did!”

“Oh my silence asked you, did it? Oh sometimes you can be such a prick,” she said, and then she hung up on _ him. _

How did that make sense?

He was the offended party. You didn’t just ask a guy to go buy tampons for you!

Well, technically she hadn’t. But she hadn't denied it either. So she must have almost asked him. Thought about it. But she hadn't asked. He'd figured it out. 

So that meant he didn’t have to walk over to the most dreaded place for any single (or otherwise really) man; the female hygiene section… right?

Except, how bad could it be? It wasn’t like he hadn’t faced much scarier things in his life...like-like-like… at that moment he couldn’t think of any.

Still, she hadn't denied needing them. He was 99% sure she'd almost asked him. That meant she trusted him. He couldn't reward that (almost) trust with nothing, could he?

* * *

“Do you need help?” a pretty woman in a red t-shirt with the store's logo on it asked him.

He did. 

Need help.

Because he was actually doing this. Not because she’d asked, no, she hadn’t really. She’d just sort of not asked and still, he was doing it. Because it was Higgy. How could he not help her out. Even with a thing like this. Still… he kind of wondered if he maybe should re-evaluate just the amount of stuff he would or would not do for her.

He felt it should go something like this:

Take a bullet for her: sure. 

Buy tampons: no.

That seemed reasonable. Yet, there he was. Looking at rows and rows of colorful boxes with confusing and terrifying words like _ absorption, pro comfort _ and _ organic _ . How could tampons be organic? They weren't food. Then again, cotton could be organic. At least he thought it could. Whatever. It wasn't the point. The point was he was there. Which made no sense. Because bullets _yes_ and tampons _no_. Except clearly not.

So yeah.

He needed help - figuring out a way to draw the line when it came to his relationship Juliet Higgins.

Also, he actually needed help figuring out which kind to get.

“Yeah,” he said, giving the woman a smile. Because that’s how he got through awful and awkward things. Smiled and pretended everything was fine. “I kind of think I do.”

The woman smiled back. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you find whatever your wife needs.”

He wondered if letting the woman think he was shopping for his wife was a lie or not. Technically he and Higgy had been engaged. That was almost like having been married, wasn’t it?

* * *

“Here,” he said, putting a bowl of maple bacon-flavored popcorn on her desk, and discreetly next to the bowl, he put the box of tampons he’d gotten.

“I didn’t ask you to buy those,” she said, not looking directly at him or the offered gifts. 

“Can’t you just say thank you?” he said with a little sigh. Sometimes she was just so _ frustrating _. “Besides, how can you say no to maple-bacon popcorn? Don’t they smell delicious?”

“Fine,” she said, stopping her work on the computer to turn near murderous eyes at him. “Thank you so much Magnum, for getting me something I didn’t ask for.”

“But you do _need_ them,” he said cheekily, happy to have gotten a reaction. “And I’m a great detective for figuring it out.”

“Please, what do you want, a medal?” She reached for the popcorn, pulling the bowl to her.

“No, a thank you,” he said. “Or maybe I’ll just take those with me to the guest house.” Nodding to the tampons.

“What possible use could you find for them there?” she said but eyed the tampon box as if she seriously worried he might snatch them from right underneath her nose.

“As it happens, I have a date." The woman who helped him find tampons, upon him deciding to share they were in fact not for his wife or girlfriend, Tessa, had given him her number and suggested they go for coffee. He wasn't sure he'd text her but she was useful for the picture he was going to paint. "Who knows, maybe things will go great and we'll fall madly in love and she’ll move in with me and...”

“Having a box of tampons around the house would be handy?” she said, eating one piece of popcorn, looking at him curiously. “Hate to break it to you Magnum, but any woman who finds tampons in her boyfriend’s bathroom is going to be more confused than anything else. Or assume you’ve just gotten out of a serious relationship.”

(Or the woman would assume he was still in one, which he kind of was. Just not a _relationship-relationship_.)

“I suppose,” He began to turn away, pretending to be leaving.

“Wait, where did you find this date? Did you get hit on in the parking lot again?” she asked, suddenly sounding almost concerned. “Because girls that want to date a guy driving a Ferrari are not your best bet for happily ever after Thomas.” 

“Ahh,” he said, “Are you worried I’m gonna get my heart broken?”

"No," she smiled, "Just making sure you're not getting ahead of yourself."

He shook his head at her. "Want to watch that disaster movie you were excited for? The one with the comet? Or are you in more of a Pretty Woman kind of mood?"

If looks could kill, he'd be more than ten feet under. "It have never nor do I plan to ever watch _Pretty Woman_."

"Wait, what? You haven't seen _Pretty Woman?_ Higgy! It's one of Julia Roberts's most famous movies!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I take it you have seen it?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "And we're so watching it."

"We're not watching _Pretty Woman_!" She stood. "We're not!"

"I made the popcorn, I get to pick the movie!"

"Those are not the rules!"

"Are now!"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not watching it."

* * *

They watched _Pretty Woman_.

She fell asleep on his shoulder about 2/3 through it. How she managed that, he wasn't sure, because the story was so easy to get into and Julia Roberts was delightful and Richard Gere so charming. He didn't wake her up though. Just enjoyed the warmth of her breath teasing him through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Despite his adventure into the female hygiene section Magnum felt it had been an excellent Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea for more but right now it's just a cute, day-in-the-life kind of story!


End file.
